Various air driven devices for air cleaning industrial or electronic parts have been developed. Some of these devices use sand, or other forms of gritty material to air blast objects for cleaning purposes. Some equipment requires an overhanging tent to prevent grit from contaminating surrounding areas or must be used in a cabinet. Vacuum devices are commonly used to remove debris but cannot direct a stream of air toward a particular desired target for cleaning purposes. Other equipment that utilizes an air gun may adequately clean objects but can also disperse the removed dirt and other contaminants, such as oil, into the surrounding environment. Such dispersion requires cleanup at a later time or may pollute the environment where the equipment is used and cause airborne contaminants to be inhaled. Many such systems are electrically powered and, if they are used intermittently, require frequent turn off/on cycles, which can be inconvenient. To avoid constant turning on and off, they may be kept powered on when not actively in use which can lead to a noisy work environment.
It would be useful to develop an air gun cleaning system that can be used to direct an air stream toward articles of manufacture to remove dirt, debris, and oils from machined parts and other objects while simultaneously vacuuming (suctioning) away the contaminants. This background discussion is merely provided for general information and is not intended to be used in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.